Armor types
Sometimes the difference between a few intense seconds of near-death in combat and a -15% death penalty is just in the kind of armor you wrap around yourself. Your primary profession determines what sorts of armor you can wear. Listed here are the types of armor available to each class, as well as where to get it, how much it costs, and what it does. Armor generally comes in sets. For example, a Necromancer can purchase a Bonelace Tunic, Gloves, Leggings, and Boots. Hence, it's called the Bonelace set. But it is also possible to mix parts from different sets (i.e. Bonelace Gloves with Necrotic Tunic and Tormentor's Boots...). If you're interested in what a particular set of armor looks like, a good way to check is by creating a PVP Character and playing with the equipment selection available. This won't have nearly all the armors available, but it will have at least three varieties to check out. Many of these pictures are available in the armor listings (designated by camera icon). Armor are either purchased (crafted) by NPCs in a city, or traded for by collectors. For crafting standard armor, the cost is between 150g and 1500g per piece. For crafting "15k" armor, the cost is either 8000g or 15000g per piece. These have the same stats as those with 1/10 the cost, but they have a distinguished appearence. For crafting "Fissure" armor, the cost is either 8000g or 15000g per piece, and Ectoplasm and/or Obsidian Shards are required. The crafter for these sets of armor is in The Fissure of Woe. This armor has the same stats as the 15k armor of its type, but looks even more distinguished. "Collector's" armor can be traded for with collectors in or around a city. You need to provide the collector with a certain number of a certain item for the trade. These look the same as their "standard" counterparts, so they have been listsed here on the same page. Elementalist Sets *Elemental Headgear *Aeromancer's Armor *Aeromancer's Armor 15k *Elementalist's Armor *Geomancer's Armor *Geomancer's Armor 15k *Hydromancer's Armor *Hydromancer's Armor 15k *Pyromancer's Armor *Pyromancer's Armor 15k *Fissure Elemental Armor Mesmer Sets Monk Sets *Monk Headgear *Ascetic's Armor (dragon) *Ascetic's Armor (star) *Ascetic's Armor 15k *Censor's Armor *Judge's Armor 15k *Monk's Armor *Sacred Armor *Saintly Armor 15k *Wanderer's Armor *Wanderer's Armor 15k *Fissure Monk Armor Necromancer Sets *Necromancer Headgear *Bonelace Armor *Bonelace Armor 15k *Cultist's Armor 15k *Fanatic's Armor *Necromancer's Armor *Necrotic Armor *Necrotic Armor 15k *Scar Pattern Armor *Scar Pattern Armor 15k *Tormentor's Armor *Tormentor's Armor 15k *Fissure Necromancer Armor Ranger Sets *Ranger Headgear *Drakescale Armor *Drakescale Armor 15k *Druid's Armor (includes Rawhide Vest) *Druid's Armor 15k *Frostbound Armor 15k *Fur-lined Armor *Hunter's Armor *Leather Armor *Studded Leather Armor *Studded Leather Armor 15k *Fissure Ranger Armor Warrior Sets *Warrior Headgear *Ascalon Armor *Ascalon Armor 15k *Dragon Armor 15k *Gladiator's Armor *Gladiator's Armor 15k *Knight's Armor *Platemail Armor *Platemail Armor 15k *Ringmail Armor *Soldier's Armor *Wyvern Armor *Fissure Warrior Armor Discontinued Sets These armor sets can be found at some fansites, but I believe that they have all been discontinued. They are listed here for historical purposes, and to eliminate confusion, when comparing this list to those on other sites. *Adept's Armor (Elementalist) *Regal Armor (Mesmer) *Silk Armor (Monk) *Blasphemer's Armor (Necromancer) *Pagan Armor (Necromancer) Category:Armor